picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Histoire de Mickey Mouse
center|684x684px Cette page regroupe tous les événements importants qui se sont produits dans l'histoire du personnage de Mickey Mouse, de sa création en 1928 jusqu'à nos jours. Années 1925 : Élaboration du personnage L'histoire de Mickey est très riche, principalement durant les premières années. Son apparition, juste avant les années 1930, coïncide avec une multitude de développements techniques dans le cinéma, intervenus à partir des années 1920. La naissance du personnage découle en outre de circonstances particulières. Un remplaçant pour Oswald Mickey est créé en 1928 pour remplacer le personnage d'Oswald le lapin chanceux, perdu par Walt Disney contre son gré. Ce lapin, créé au début de l'année 1927 sous le crayon d'Ub Iwerks, était produit par les studios Disney sous contrat avec Charles B. Mintz et distribué par Universal Pictures. Après presque un an d'existence, Oswald est relativement populaire et rapporte de l'argent. Courant février 1928, Walt Disney se rend à New York pour négocier avec Mintz une part de revenus plus importante pour chaque film. Mais il est abasourdi — Leonard Mosley précise : « outré de la perfidie, le cœur brisé par la déloyauté » — quand l'homme d'affaires lui annonce que non seulement il souhaite réduire les coûts de productions part, mais qu'en plus il prend sous contrat la plupart de ses principaux animateurs. Mintz menace Disney de créer son propre studio s'il n'accepte pas de réduire ses coûts de production. En outre, c'est Universal, et non pas Disney, qui détient, à cause d'un contrat signé un peu rapidement par Walt, la marque commerciale sur Oswald le Lapin, ce qui signifie qu'il peut très bien se passer de lui pour faire ses films. Disney refuse. Micheal Barrier indique que Disney quitte New York le 13 mars 1928, pour retourner à Los Angeles, après trois semaines de négociation avec Winkler. Walt perd alors la majeure partie de son équipe d'animation. Lui, Iwerks et quelques « fidèles » (dont Les Clark) commencent alors à travailler secrètement sur un nouveau personnage pour remplacer Oswald le lapin chanceux tandis que le reste de l'équipe poursuit la production d'Oswald. Parmi les animateurs qui ne partiront pas, certains ne sont pas mis dans la confidence de la naissance de ce nouveau personnage comme Johnny Cannon. Walt n'oubliera jamais ce revers et prendra à l'avenir soin de s'assurer la détention des droits sur chaque création. La naissance d'une souris Les biographes de Disney ne sont pas réellement d'accord sur la période précise de la création de Mickey et plusieurs dates différentes circulent. Thierry Steff dans Bon Anniversaire, Mickey ! s'est vu obligé de reconstruire les agendas possibles de l'année 1928 en fonction des propos tenus par plusieurs des protagonistes de l'époque, mais sans réussir à définir une histoire précise. Les dates fluctuent entre fin janvier et le 21 mai 1928, date à laquelle Walt dépose une marque pour Mickey Mouse. Pour Leonard Mosley, Walt Disney a réalisé des croquis et conçu une personnalité pour un nouveau personnage dans un train qui le ramenait en Californie, précisément après le passage de Pasadena. Dès son retour, il demande à Ub Iwerks de s'atteler à la création d'un nouveau personnage. Dans des interviews reprises par Pierre Lambert, Walt déclare avoir conçu directement une souris dans le train tandis qu'Iwerks déclare dans une interview qu'il a réalisé Mickey après de nombreuses tentatives avec d'autres espèces refusées par Walt : grenouille, chien, chat. Michael Barrier reste plus vague et cite Lilian Disney, qui se souvient en 1956 que « Walt parlait à lui-même durant le trajet de chatons, de souris et autres choses du genre et qu'après s'être interrogé il décida que la souris était une idée sympa ». Barrier cite aussi Walt Disney qui déclare quelques années plus tard, un peu comme une légende, qu'il a choisi une souris du fait que le studio Laugh-O-Gram, où il travaillait à Kansas City au début des années 1920 était envahi par ces petits rongeurs, tout comme les films d'animation de l'époque et avait essayé d'en domestiquer une. Il précise que Paul Terry avait un couple de souris, au dessin très sobre, graphiquement assez proche de Mickey et Minnie. Dans son livre Walt Disney Conversations, Kathy Merlock Jackson cite plus longuement l'interview tardive évoquée par Barrier. Elle en retient que Walt a été inspiré par une souris domestique (souris du foyer et non domestiquée) qui venait sur son bureau au Studio Laugh-O-Gram. Voici ce que Walt avait déclaré : John Grant reprend la version de Mosley et Lambert déclarant que c'est d'après une interview de Walt Disney mais il précise que Walt a donné au fil du temps plusieurs versions de cette histoire. Il est toutefois moins catégorique pour le lieu, indiquant que « le train avait atteint le Middle West » et ajoute que Lilian aurait alors refusé le nom de Mortimer. Il précise que c'est en arrivant dans cette zone géographique que « la souris portait un pantalon rouge avec deux gros boutons » et que Walt avait établi le premier scénario. Grant relativise ensuite en citant que d'après les sources disponibles Walt est à l'origine de la personnalité et Iwerks de l'aspect graphique. Walt Disney Studios se servant des trois ronds distinctifs comme marque de reconnaissance. Selon d'autres sources, Walt Disney possédait quelques années plus tôt, durant la période difficile des studios à Kansas City, une souris apprivoisée nommée Mortimer (d'où le nom originel de Mickey). D'après John Kenworthy, Iwerks s'inspire des vieux dessins réalisés par Hugh Harman en 1925 autour d'une photographie de Walt Disney : des souris. Plus prosaïquement, le chat a déjà été pris par Otto Messmer avec son célèbre Félix le Chat et les autres personnages animaliers ne peuvent pas avoir la personnalité voulue par Walt — un personnage espiègle, rusé et joyeux : Les autres personnages conçus à cette époque seront utilisés comme personnages secondaires, tels que Clarabelle Cow et Horace Horsecollar. La forte ressemblance entre Oswald, Mickey et, plus tard, Flip la grenouille marque le trait de crayon d'Iwerks, assez proche de celui d'Otto Messmer. Oswald le lapin et Mickey Mouse ont la même physionomie à leurs débuts. Iwerks a créé Mickey à partir de trois ronds pour la tête. Seules les oreilles les différencient réellement. Ce trait permet un dessin rapide du personnage et une animation aisée grâce au faible nombre d'éléments et à leur grande simplicité : des tubes pour les jambes, des cercles pour le corps. Mickey serait encore plus simple à dessiner grâce à ses oreilles toujours circulaires en toute circonstance (et non pointues comme Félix, ou pendantes comme Oswald) et sa queue faite d'un simple coup de crayon. John Grant rappelle qu'Iwerks a animé presque seul les cinq premiers courts métrages de Mickey, Ben Sharpsteen n'arriva lui qu'en 1929. Le graphisme de Mickey Mouse ne reste pas figé à celui réalisé par Ub Iwerks, comme cela sera détaillé plus loin. 1928 : Premières apparitions cinématographiques [[Fichier:Mickey Mouse dans Steamboat Willie Walt Disney.jpg|250px|thumb|Mickey dans Steamboat Willie.]] On établit souvent la date du 18 novembre 1928 comme celle de la naissance de Mickey. Il s'agit là de la date de sortie, au Colony Theater de New York, de Steamboat Willie, film souvent considéré comme le premier dessin animé sonorisé mais c'est Dinner Time sorti un mois auparavant le 14 octobre. Mais Mickey voit réellement le jour dans le dessin animé Plane Crazy, réalisé plus tôt dans l'année, mais muet et projeté le 15 mai 1928. Il est inspiré de l'exploit de Charles Lindbergh mais ne conquiert pas le public. Malgré cet insuccès, Walt lance un autre film, ''Mickey gaucho'', qui sort à la fin de l'été et n'est pas non plus bien reçu. Ces problèmes s'ajoutent au fait que Walt Disney a du mal à trouver un distributeur. Ce problème est en partie dû à la ressemblance assez importante avec ses précédentes productions. Afin de ne plus avoir de problème avec les distributeurs, Walt dépose un dossier de marque pour Mickey Mouse avec le logotype visible dans les films (dès le 21 mai 1928) qui sera accepté le 18 septembre 1928, d'autres marques seront déposées en 1933 pour le dessin et en 1934 pour les comics strips. Contre toute attente, Walt Disney laisse se poursuivre le troisième film, Steamboat Willie, qui est présenté une première fois en muet le 29 juillet. Disney cherche alors un moyen d'attirer le public. Il observe qu'il manque quelque chose à ses productions afin de les différencier de celles de ses concurrents et de ses précédentes. Le résultat de ses observations est cristallisé par la modification du troisième épisode Steamboat Willie. Il manque le son. Walt refait le film avec une bande sonore synchronisée, Steamboat Willie ressort alors avec du son synchronisé le 18 novembre. Les deux premiers épisodes sont ensuite refaits avec une bande sonore et ressortis plus tard : ''Mickey gaucho'' ressort le 30 décembre 1928 et Plane Crazy le 17 mars 1929. Ci-dessous seront étudiés plus en détail, sous un angle différent, ces trois premiers films que sont Plane Crazy, Mickey gaucho et Steamboat Willie. Première rencontre avec Minnie Mouse et Pat Hibulaire Minnie apparaît dès le premier film de Mickey, Plane Crazy, sorti (sans son) le 15 mai 1928, inspiré par l'exploit de Charles Lindbergh. Mickey y joue le rôle d'un pionner de l'aviation qui tente de bricoler un avion avec les objets à disposition dans la grange de sa ferme. Minnie y joue la fiancée de Mickey, à laquelle il fait endurer sa passion pour l'aviation. Il arrive à la convaincre de monter à bord de l'avion pour son premier vol,et réussit à faire décoller son appareil et effectue des acrobaties aériennes qui s'avèrent être de véritables péripéties. Minnie est même obligée d'utiliser ses dessous comme parachute pour ralentir sa chute de l'avion bricolé par Mickey. Minnie apparaît ensuite régulièrement dans les films sous son nom ou parfois sous des « pseudonymes ». Le personnage de Pat Hibulaire (Pegleg Pete ou Black Pete) est né en 1925 dans la série Alice Comedies et apparaît au côté de Mickey Mouse dans le film Mickey gaucho (sorti, sans son, le 28 août 1928). Ce dessin animé est une parodie du film The Gaucho avec Douglas Fairbanks, sorti le 21 novembre 1927. Mickey y joue le rôle d'un gaucho chevauchant un nandou (oiseau proche de l'autruche) dans la pampa argentine. Il fait un arrêt à la Cantina Argentina, un lieu servant à la fois de bar et de restaurant. Mickey souhaite boire un coup et fumer le cigare. Le hors-la-loi recherché, Pegleg Pete (Pat Hibulaire), est présent dans l'établissement et profite de la bière amenée par la serveuse Donna Minnie, danseuse de tango à ses heures perdues. Sa prestation attise les convoitises de l'assistance, qui se lance dans des affrontements pour la belle. Pete kidnappe Minnie et tente de s'enfuir à cheval. Mickey le poursuit alors sur son nandou et se lance dans un duel à l'épée. Mickey gagne le duel et s'enfuit avec Minnie. Pat Hibulaire poursuit son rôle de méchant récurrent mais devient parfois un simple personnage secondaire. L'arrivée du parlant Steamboat Willie est diffusé en public pour la première fois le 18 novembre 1928. On retrouve à la direction Walt Disney et Ub Iwerks, ce dernier est aussi le chef animateur, assisté de Johnny Cannon, de Les Clark, de Wilfred Jackson et de Dick Lundy. L'histoire est une parodie du film Cadet d'eau douce (Steamboat Bill Jr.) avec Buster Keaton et Ernest Torrence, sorti le 12 mai 1928. Steamboat Willie n'est ni le premier dessin animé de Mickey Mouse, ni le premier film avec une bande sonore synchronisée pour la musique, le son et les dialogues. Cette dernière distinction revient à Dinner Time (14 octobre 1928) de la série Aesop's Fables produite par Paul Terry et utilisant le procédé DeForest permettant un son mono. D'autres dessins animés avaient déjà une bande sonore mais le son n'était pas synchronisé. La série des Sound Car-Tunes (environ 30 films) a été produite entre mai 1924 et septembre 1926 par les Fleischer Studios — studios dirigés par Dave et Max Fleischer. Steamboat Willie est pourtant le film utilisé comme date officielle de la naissance de Mickey Mouse et très souvent comme le premier film d'animation avec du son. Ces éléments sont surtout dus à l'importante reconnaissance du public. Les historiens de l'animation ont longuement débattu sur le compositeur de la musique originale du film. Ce rôle a été attribué à Wilfred Jackson, Carl W. Stalling et Bert Lewis mais rien ne l'affirme clairement. Leonard Mosley et Christopher Finch relatent que seul Jackson savait jouer d'un instrument : l'harmonica. Dans la version de travail, le reste de la bande sonore est essentiellement composé de bruitages sonores réalisés avec les moyens du bord, dans un garage, tandis que les « voix » de Mickey et de Minnie sont jouées par Walt Disney en personne. Pour la version finale, Leonard Mosley indique que c'est le chef d'orchestre Carl Edouarde qui supervisa l'enregistrement des effets sonores moyennant une somme importante. Les effets sonores furent placés sur la bande du film grâce au système Cinéphone de Pat Powers. Mickey est matelot sur le Steamboat Willie, sous les ordres du capitaine Pete, pourtant on aperçoit le moussaillon sifflant à la barre au début du film. Ensuite, le capitaine arrive et reprend les commandes en ordonnant à Mickey de briquer le pont. Ils stoppent à un ponton pour embarquer des marchandises. À peine sorti du port, leur seul passager arrive sur le ponton. C'est une passagère, Minnie, qui arrive en retard pour l'embarquement. Mickey utilise une grue pour attraper Minnie sur le bord de la rive et la hisser à bord. Minnie perd accidentellement sa partition de la chanson populaire Turkey in the straw et la feuille de papier est mangée par une chèvre, un des animaux embarqués. Mickey et Minnie utilisent alors la queue de l'animal comme manivelle et la chèvre devient un phonographe. Mickey poursuit en utilisant les objets et animaux du bord comme instruments de musique. Le capitaine Pete est rapidement gêné par le vacarme et renvoie Mickey au travail : il est condamné à éplucher des pommes de terre pour le reste du voyage. Un perroquet tente de l'amuser mais, agacé, Mickey lui lance une pomme de terre, ce qui fait chuter le volatile dans la rivière. Cette scène est la scène finale. D'après les journaux, le public au moment de la sortie de Steamboat Willie est très impressionné par l'utilisation du son dans un but comique. Les films parlants sont alors considérés comme innovants et le premier film avec des séquences de paroles, Le Chanteur de jazz (1927) avec en vedette Al Jolson, n'est sorti que le 6 octobre 1927, soit moins de 60 semaines auparavant. Durant l'année qui s'est écoulée, la plupart des lieux de projection américains se sont équipés de systèmes sonores. Walt Disney a voulu profiter de cette nouvelle tendance et parvient visiblement à ses fins. Grâce à cet avantage sonore, Mickey Mouse devient le personnage animé le plus important du moment et, avec la ressortie des deux films précédents avec une bande sonore et le succès, la popularité de la souris est grandissante. Le quatrième film de Mickey, The Barn Dance, sort le 14 mars 1929. Il est le premier d'une série de douze courts métrages sortis la même année. Avec ce film, Disney est en position de proposer pas moins de quatre films au printemps 1929, alors que de nombreux studios hésitent encore à faire des films parlants. Le terme « parlant » est un peu exagéré car ce n'est qu'avec The Karnival Kid (23 mai 1929) que la souris prononce ses premières paroles compréhensibles avec les mots « Hot dogs, Hot dogs ! ». Une évolution graphique : la première paire de gants Un signe distinctif, devenu essentiel de la tenue de Mickey, réside dans ses gants. Mickey ne commence à porter des gants blancs qu'à partir du film The Opry House, sorti le 28 mars 1929. C'est le second film de l'année 1929 et la souris porte ensuite presque toujours des gants blancs. Une des raisons probables est que, dans les films en noir et blanc à partir de The Opry House — le premier film en couleur de Mickey est La Fanfare en 1935 —, il faut que le public puisse distinguer les mains du personnage lorsqu'elles passent devant son corps de couleur noire. Justement, dans ce film, Mickey est pianiste, il est inconcevable de ne pas alors voir ses mains. Les trois lignes noires sur le dessus du gant représentent les plis piqués prévus dans la fabrication des gants dans le prolongement des doigts, typiques des gants d'enfants de l'époque. 1929 : Un personnage aux nombreux rôles Les films de l'année 1929 donnent au personnage de Mickey un large panel de rôles dont en voici quelques-uns. Cette grande succession de rôles semble avoir motivé Walt Disney à sous-entendre en 1933 que Mickey Mouse est un acteur engagé par les studios Disney et non un personnage vivant toutes les histoires concoctées par les animateurs et scénaristes. Le 12 août 1929, Walt Disney se voit accorder, en tant que créateur, les droits d'utilisation de la marque déposée Mickey Mouse pour le cinéma, suite au dépôt d'un dossier à l'USPTO. D'autres utilisations lui seront accordées dans les années qui suivent. Mickey amoureux Dans The Barn Dance, sorti le 14 mars 1929, Mickey est éconduit par Minnie au profit de Pat Hibulaire. Ce dernier est, en sa faveur, présenté dans ce film comme un gentleman maniéré et non comme un méchant menaçant. Mickey est en plus présenté non pas en héros mais en un simple jeune prétendant malchanceux. Dans sa tristesse et son chagrin d'amoureux éconduit, il apparaît inhabituellement émotif et vulnérable. Certaines critiques ont vu simplement dans ce film un moyen supplémentaire pour Disney d'ajouter un peu plus à l'empathie du public envers le personnage. Une simple souris Dans When the Cat's Away, sorti le 18 avril 1929, Mickey apparaît dans un remake d'un épisode des Alice Comedies intitulé Alice Rattled by Rats (1925). Dans ce film, un chat nommé Kipp (Kat Nipp''en version originale) vit dans une demeure où il passe une grande partie de son temps à boire de l'alcool. Sa présence empêche les souris de la maison de vivre. Kipp s'absente pour aller chasser au dehors. Une armée de souris profite de cette absence pour envahir la maison à la recherche de nourriture. Parmi les souris, Mickey et Minnie tentent de transformer le regroupement en une fête. Le chat Kipp est déjà apparu auparavant dans ''The Opry House''et est désigné sous le terme « Tom Cat » (le chat de Tom) ce qui ne doit pas être confondu avec le chat Tom, covedette de la série créée en 1940 par William Hanna et Joseph Barbera, Tom et Jerry. Ce court métrage décrit de manière inhabituelle Mickey et Minnie comme de simples souris. De plus les deux personnages se voient donner une taille proche de celle des souris réelles. Les épisodes précédents et suivants leurs attribuent plutôt une taille proche des humains, et même un peu plus petite. Ce film a de plus été réalisé durant la prohibition et l'alcool présenté serait de l'alcool de contrebande. Mickey soldat Dans ''The Barnyard Battle, sorti le 25 avril 1929. Mickey est présenté comme un soldat et prend part aux combats. Mickey est une jeune recrue de la guerre entre les souris et les chats. Son unité est opposée à celle dirigée par Pat Hibulaire. Le court métrage décrit une guerre fictive mais attribue à chaque camp des éléments remarquables. Ainsi les chats possèdent des casques à pointe utilisés par l'armée de l'Empire allemand durant la Première Guerre mondiale (1914-1918) tandis que les souris chantent des hymnes des États confédérés d'Amérique lors de la Guerre de Sécession (1861-1865). Ces deux événements sont encore récents dans les esprits des américains en 1929. Mickey explorateur durant la Grande Dépression L'un des derniers courts métrages de l'année 1929, Jungle Rhythm sorti le 15 novembre 1929 présente Mickey en explorateur dans un safari quelque part en Afrique. Mickey monte un éléphant et tient une arme dans cette expédition. Mais il se retrouve coincé entre un lion et un ours. Il tente de les apaiser en jouant de la musique. La suite du film est une succession de musique permettant de faire danser des animaux de la jungle. Les airs vont du Yankee Doodle et du Turkey in the Straw aux Auld Lang Syne, Beau Danube bleu et Aloha `Oe. Ce film évoque les britanniques du début du XXe siècle parcourant le monde et explorant ses richesses. Toutefois les successions d'animaux semblent évoquer les difficultés quotidiennes des américains dans ce début de Grande Dépression suite au Jeudi noir. 1930 : Débuts sur plusieurs supports L'année 1930 marque une évolution du personnage sur plusieurs points surtout pour les supports de présentation du personnage. Walt Disney ne cantonne pas son personnage aux seuls films d'animation. Cet élargissement des supports engendre des évolutions au niveau graphique et aussi de la personnalité de Mickey. Première apparition en bandes dessinées et en poupée thumb|Mickey dans sa toute première apparition en bande-dessinée dans le strip du 13 janvier 1930. Le scénario est de [[Walt Disney, le dessin d'Ub Iwerks et l'encrage de Win Smith.|250px|left]] Au moment où sort le 15 court métrage, le personnage de Mickey possède une reconnaissance de la part du public et un certain succès. Walt Disney est alors approché par le King Features Syndicate, un syndicat de producteurs-éditeurs, qui lui offre un contrat pour l'utilisation de Mickey et ses amis dans un comic strip. Walt accepte et Mickey apparaît pour la première fois dans un journal le lundi 13 janvier 1930. C'est un strip de quatre cases qui reprend au début le scénario de Plane Crazy mais qui rapidement se transforme en une autre histoire intégrant celle de Jungle Rhythm. Les premières bandes s'étalent du 13 janvier au 31 mars 1931 et furent ensuite regroupées comme une histoire baptisée Mickey dans l'île mystérieuse (Lost on a Desert Island). Cette histoire intègre le personnage de Minnie Mouse (du fait de sa présence dans Plane Crazy) mais elle n'apparaît qu'au début et la fin de l'histoire. Cette histoire est scénarisée par Walt Disney, dessinée par Ub Iwerks et encrée par Win Smith. C'est en janvier 1930, que Charlotte Clark, une jeune couturière de Burbank réalise une poupée de Mickey Mouse et qu'elle montre à son entourage. Elle est remarquée par Walt Disney qui la trouve réussie. Walt l'engage alors et lui demande de produire la poupée en série. Elle est présentée à chaque événement promotionnel, devenant ainsi le premier produit dérivé Disney. Un petit livre nommé Mickey Mouse Book sera édité cette même année 1930 par Bibo-Lang, c'est la première publication de Mickey sous une autre forme que les strips. Mickey et la musique classique Après un spectacle solo dans The Opry House en 1929, Mickey poursuit sa carrière musicale en 1930. Au début de l'année 1930, deux courts métrages de Mickey traitant de la musique classique sont réalisés et sortent à moins de 15 jours d'intervalle. The Barnyard Concert, sorti le 3 mars 1930, présente Mickey à la tête d'un orchestre composé d'animaux de ferme. Les seuls personnages reconnaissables sont Clarabelle en flûtiste et Horace en percussionniste. L'interprétation de l'ouverture de Poète et Paysan de Franz von Suppé est très drôle mais comme l'ont fait remarquer certaines critiques, plusieurs gags sont des reprises des précédents films. Le second film est d'abord sorti le 14 mars 1930 sous le nom de Fiddlin' Around puis réédité sous le titre Just Mickey. Les deux titres permettent une bonne compréhension du sujet évoqués : Mickey est un violon soliste qui interprète plusieurs titres. Les morceaux sont L'ouverture de Guillaume Tell de Rossini, la Rêverie de Robert Schumann, et la Rhapsodies hongroises n 2 de Franz Liszt. Ces dessins animés suscitent quelques années plus tard (1934) l'édition par RCA Victor de disques contenant des versions orchestrées des musiques des courts métrages. Ce sont les premières bandes originales de film de l'industrie phonographique. La plupart de ces disques sont des enregistrements de Frank Luther et son orchestre datés de novembre 1933. Départ d'Iwerks et conséquences C'est au mois de mars 1930, qu'Ub Iwerks décide de partir fonder son propre studio après avoir eu des problèmes avec Walt Disney mais surtout après la proposition de financiers menés par Pat Powers (ancien distributeur de Disney récemment remplacé par Columbia Pictures) de cofinancer la création de son studio. Il se retire tout d'abord de la production des bandes dessinées dès la fin mars et semble avoir fini la réalisation du court métrage en cours The Cactus Kid. Ce court métrage, sorti le 11 avril 1930 est conçu comme la parodie d'un Western, comme l'indique son titre. Mais il est plus considéré comme un remake au Mexique de Mickey gaucho (situé en Argentine). Mickey est à nouveau un voyageur solitaire qui entre dans une taverne locale et s'approche des danseuses. La dernière danseuse est Minnie et le prétendant rival à nouveau Pat Hibulaire sous le pseudonyme de Peg-Leg Pedro. C'est la première fois dans un court métrage que Pat possède une jambe en bois. Cette caractéristique sera récurrente du personnage. À l'opposé, Horace est à nouveau utilisé de manière non-anthropomorphique, il est un vrai cheval remplaçant du nandou dans Mickey gaucho. Iwerks part réaliser l'Iwerks Studio et crée son personnage de Flip la grenouille. Ce départ marque un tournant dans la carrière de Mickey et aussi de Walt Disney. Walt perd son plus proche ami et collègue depuis 1919. Mickey perd son (co-)créateur, seul responsable de son dessin original et directeur de son animation depuis sa naissance. Walt Disney décide de remplacer Iwerks par d'autres animateurs-dessinateurs. Pour la bande dessinée, Walt nomme « temporairement » Floyd Gottfredson, un jeune embauché du service animation. Son poste est officialisé le 5 mai 1930. Pour les courts métrages, le remplaçant est David Hand qui travaille sur les Mickey Mouse jusqu'à la fin de l'année 1932. Le court métrage suivant est The Fire Fighters qui met Mickey aux prises avec des incidents. La seconde histoire en bande dessinée, Mickey dans la vallée infernale prend comme base le film de Cactus Kid alors en finalisation et présente les autres personnages des films d'animations tels que Pat Hibulaire, Horace, Clarabelle, l'avocat corrompu maître Chicaneau et Mortimer Radeville, l'oncle de Minnie. L'histoire débute sa parution le 1 avril 1930. Elle se poursuit jusqu'au 20 septembre. La bande dessinée suivante Mickey contre Ratino : Minnie en danger !, qui s'étale du 22 septembre au 26 décembre 1930, permet à Gottfredson de créer plusieurs personnages dont Mortimer Ratino, Marcus Mouse et sa femme, les parents de Minnie Mouse. Un animal de compagnie : Pluto Au début de l'année 1930, dans La Symphonie enchantée (The Chain Gang), Mickey rencontre un personnage canin non anthropomorphique et anonyme. Un chien similaire apparaît ensuite dans The Picnic sous le nom de Rover mais c'est le chien de compagnie de Minnie. Quelques mois plus tard en 1931, le chien est renommé Pluto dans The Moose Hunt. Mickey part avec lui chasser. Il conservera dès lors son nom et son maître. Minnie aura en remplacement un chat nommé Figaro mais seulement à partir des années 1940. Étonnamment, le meilleur ami de Mickey, Dingo apparu l'année suivante, et son animal de compagnie sont des représentants de la race canine, l'un anthropomorphe et l'autre non. 1931 : Le début des rôles récurrents [[Fichier:250px-Mickey Band Concert.png|250px|thumb|Mickey dans La Fanfare.]] En 1931, Mickey commence à reprendre certains rôles qu'il a déjà tenu. Dans The Cactus Kid, considéré comme un remake au Mexique de Mickey gaucho, Mickey part à nouveau à la poursuite de Minnie prise en otage par Pat Hibulaire. Ce rôle récurrent de chevalier sauvant la « demoiselle en détresse » Minnie, est repris dans The Klondike Kid (1932), dans Mickey in Arabia (1932) et même parodié par les animateurs de Disney dans le faux film Galloping Romance, inclus dans Mickey's Gala Premier (1933). De même, Mickey sauvera à nouveau Minnie d'un gorille dans The Pet Store (1933) après l'avoir fait dans The Gorilla Mystery (1930). Depuis 1930, la série des Mickey Mouse n'est plus réellement le lieu pour des essais d'animation, comme avec la musique. C'est plutôt le rôle dévolu aux Silly Symphonies, série lancée en 1929. Les Mickey Mouse sont devenus le vivier d'entraînement des jeunes animateurs. La seule innovation date de 1932 avec un dessin animé en couleur mais qui ne sera constante qu'en 1935. Un premier livre cartonné The Adventures of Mickey Mouse est édité par David McKay Publications. Ce livre raconte plusieurs histoires autour des animaux de ferme évoluant autour de Mickey. Cette publication deviendra une série. 1932 : Évolution et internationalisation de Mickey Très tôt, les distributeurs de films comme Pathé, présent des deux côtés de l'océan Atlantique, diffusent les courts métrages de Mickey dans le monde entier. Le public est rapidement conquis par ce personnage joyeux et attendrissant. De nombreux adapations du personnages inondent le monde avec les films, les publications ou des spectacles tel que celui des Micki-Maus-Revue-Girls donné à Berlin dès janvier 1931. Le 10 janvier 1932, Earl Duvall est autorisé à lancer une planche dominicale de Mickey Mouse. Gottfredson en prend la responsabilité dès la semaine suivante. Ces histoires courtes permettent d'avoir un contrepoint proche du sketch aux longues histoires de la semaine. Parmi l'équipe de dessinateurs, on peut noter la présence d'Al Taliaferro à l'encrage à partir du 26 février 1931. Il poursuit ce travail quotidien jusqu'en novembre 1932, date à laquelle il s'occupe à plein temps des bandes dessinées hebdomadaires. Cette même année 1932, Disney autorise un journal italien à reproduire et traduire les histoires en Italie dans des magazines, nommé simplement Topolino publié par Mondadori à partir de décembre 1932. On peut toutefois noter une différence de traitement entre les courts métrages et les bandes dessinées. Les films sont plus axés sur la comédie tandis que les bandes dessinées et plus tard les livres incluent en plus une grande part d'aventure. Mickey est souvent sur le papier un explorateur, un aventurier parti à la recherche de trésor ou de « gloire » (plutôt de dépassement de soi). Cette divergence s'accentuera encore plus à la fin des années 1930. En 1932, Gottfredson donne à Mickey une famille un peu plus étoffée avec l'apparition dans Mickey's Nephews de deux neveux Morty et Ferdie qui seront baptisés Jojo et Michou en novembre 1935 dans Le Journal de Mickey. Ils apparaissent au cinéma en 1934 dans Mickey's Steamroller. 1933-1937 : Un personnage (trop ?) populaire [[Fichier:250px-Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg|250px|left|thumb|Mickey dans Fantasia.]] La période 1933-1937 est marquée pour la bande dessinée aux États-Unis par le trio Ted Osborne (scénario), Floyd Gottfredson (dessin) et Ted Thwaites (encrage). Mickey découvre alors de nouvelles contrées, des trésors et de nombreux personnages. Ensuite Osborne est remplacé par Merrill De Maris (jusqu'en 1942). En 1933, Mickey Mouse Magazine apparaît aux États-Unis imité en France en 1934 par Le Journal de Mickey. En 1934, Mickey est crédité d'une nièce nommée Maisy dans Gulliver Mickey (1934), ce sera sa seule apparition. Comme preuve de l'internationalisation de Mickey on peut citer l'exemple suivant. En 1934, le journaliste correspondant à New York du Daily Herald, Harold Butcher revient d'un tour du monde, il déclare qu'à chaque étape il se retrouvait en compagnie de la souris. En 1936, une version serbe nommée Mikijevo Carstvo est lancée (parution jusqu'en 1941) ainsi qu'une suédoise nommée Musse Pigg-tidningen. Cette dernière est publiée par Åhlén & Åkerlund et 23 publications sortiront jusqu'en 1938. Pour les dessins animés, les histoires s'étoffent en 1934 avec l'arrivée de Donald Duck. Le trio Mickey, Donald, Dingo offre aux scénaristes de nombreuses possibilités de gags comme le célèbre Mickey pompier (Mickey's fire Brigade, 3 août 1935). Les effets comiques sont augmentés par l'utilisation de la couleur à partir du début de l'année 1935. Le premier court métrage en couleurs est La Fanfare (The Band concert, 23 février 1935). Les histoires se succèdent alors au rythme d'une petite dizaine par an. Techniquement, ce sont plutôt les Silly Symphonies qui voient l'apparition de nouvelles techniques mais en 1937 Les Revenants solitaires marque le premier usage de la « peinture transparente », un effet spécial utilisé ici pour les fantômes. Mais le caractère du personnage évolue en raison de cette mondialisation. Mickey devient sage. Il ne tente plus de voler un baiser à Minnie comme dans Plane Crazy, n'a plus sa magie qui lui permettait de modeler les objets ou de faire d'une chèvre un gramophone dans Steamboat Willie. Il devient un « homme bien sous tous rapports ». Robert Heide et John Gilman indiquent que tandis que sa popularité augmente, que les produits dérivés se font plus nombreux, l'influence de Mickey se fait de plus en plus sur les enfants et les parents, la demande des parents se fait de plus en plus insistante pour que le personnage respecte les règles de bonnes conduites, que leurs enfants pourront imiter sans problème. Mickey abandonne ainsi petit à petit les rôles avec de mauvaises actions au profit d'un rôle de maître de cérémonie ou de simple second rôle. Ses derniers rôles principaux avec des bêtises qui donnent lieu à des gags sont Le Rival de Mickey et De l'autre côté du miroir tout deux de 1936. De plus, les anciens personnages secondaires obtiennent leurs propres séries à partir de 1938 avec Trappeurs arctiques mettant en scène Donald et Dingo. 1938-1944 : Le début d'une période d'absence de l'écran À partir de 1938, Mickey est de plus en plus difficile à mettre en scène au cinéma. Son caractère est trop strict et lui faire faire des bêtises comme à ses débuts l'aurait transformé en un autre Donald Duck. Sa popularité incite Disney à produire sa première émission de radio, Mickey Mouse Theater of the Air, diffusée sur NBC avec Mickey interprété par Walt. Selon l'historien Lewis Jacobs, l'émergence de Donald Duck comme une vedette à partir de 1939 est reliée à celles des gouvernements nationalistes et des conflits dans le monde, le tempérament du canard reflétant plus l'esprit violent de l'époque que Mickey Mouse, alors en déclin. En animation, seule la séquence de L'Apprenti sorcier de Fantasia (1940) a réellement permis de le mettre en scène. Ensuite, il fait plutôt des apparitions, laissant la vedette à Pluto, Dingo mais surtout à Donald. En parallèle les productions de Disney subissent des changements. On peut noter l'arrêt des Silly Symphonies mais aussi un redéploiement, voulu par Walt, des animateurs en équipes séparées spécialisées sur des personnages. Cette répartition en plus d'être financièrement plus économique permet aussi une meilleure qualité sur chaque personnage, Donald est ainsi confié à Jack Hannah et Jack King, Pluto à Norman Ferguson et Nick Nichols, Mickey à Bill Roberts et Riley Thomson tandis Jack Kinney prend en charge Dingo. En 1941, les animateurs de Disney tentent dans quelques courts métrages de donner à Mickey des oreilles répondant aux principes en trois dimensions mais ces tentatives n'ont pas abouti à un changement, Grant les qualifie même de « désastre ». Il explique que malgré ce genre d'initiative, l'aspect graphique de Mickey se résume à « ce qui peut être rapide à dessiner au moindre coût ». Mais les films ne sont pas pourtant de « faible qualité ». Mais comme l'écrit James Conniff en 1949 dans The Marionestist (cité par John Grant), Mickey ne pouvait plus faire les quatre cents coups car « il était devenu le parangon de la vertu sous la pression de près de 500 millions de fans qui une année durant le zénith de sa gloire payaient pour les tickets cinéma… pour voir leur idole. » Walt Disney décide de poursuivre jusqu'en 1943 la production des courts métrages regroupés sous le titre Mickey Mouse, même si Mickey n'y fait que de brèves apparitions. La Seconde guerre mondiale force les studios à éclipser légèrement Mickey au profit de personnages « plus proche des hommes » comme Donald, qui est utilisé dans des films de « propagande ».. Officiellement son dernier film marquant le début de cette période d'absence date de 1942 avec L'Heure symphonique. Mais, il fait une apparition en 1943 dans Pluto et l'Armadillo et une autre en 1946 dans Les Locataires de Mickey, dans lesquels c'est Pluto la vedette. Le personnage poursuit sa vie surtout grâce à la bande dessinée avec les deux écoles : l'école américaine avec les comics et l'école italienne. Manuel Gonzales prend la responsabilité des planches dominicales en 1938. C'est à la fin de cette même année (le 22 décembre) que Mickey apparaît pour la première fois en bande dessinée avec des pupilles noires sur fond blanc et non de grands ovales noirs (parfois biseauté). La période semble correspondre avec l'attribution de pupilles par Fred Moore durant la production de L'Apprenti Sorcier, la séquence de Fantasia. Plusieurs autres nouveautés arrivent peu après comme la forte proportion d'histoires de détective pour aider le commissaire Finot face à plusieurs méchants comme Pat Hibulaire et le Fantôme noir. À cette époque Mickey joue un peu les Sherlock Holmes, assisté par Dingo en Dr Watson. Ce dernier est né avec le commissaire Finot entre mai et septembre 1939 dans Mickey contre le Fantôme noir. On note aussi l'arrivée de Bill Wright à l'encrage en remplacement de Ted Thwaites. À partir de 1943, Bill Walsh prend en charge les scénarios. Sous sa direction, Mickey va à nouveau changer et perdre définitivement sa tenue (une simple culotte) le 3 août 1944, grâce à un voyage (peut-être rêvé) dans le futur, au profit d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, dans The World of Tomorrow (31 juillet 1944-11 novembre 1944). 1953-1975 : La télévision et la bande dessinée remplacent le cinéma Après la Seconde guerre mondiale, Mickey réapparaît au cinéma pour quelques courts métrages entre 1946 et 1952, tandis que l'Allemagne privée des productions américaines depuis 1935, voit réapparaitre à partir de 1951 l'univers de Disney, avec entre autres le lancement du magazine Micky Maus. Côté américain, aucun nouveau film d'animation avec Mickey n'est produit après 1953. Toutefois le personnage apparaît « en chair et en os » à la fois sur les écrans de télévision dans Le Monde merveilleux de Disney (1954) puis le The Mickey Mouse Club (1955) et dans le parc Disneyland. Le Mickey Mouse Club se base sur le principe d'une émission de variété et d'un club, reprenant celui créé avec le cinéma dans les années 1930 et l'adaptant à la télévision. L'émission est diffusée le samedi matin sur ABC et présente un groupe de jeunes surnommé «''Mouseketeers'' » réalisant des séquences de chants, de jeux et autres activités permettant des intermèdes entre la diffusion de séries télévisées comme Zorro, des « classiques » de Mickey et Donald, ou des documentaires. Ces derniers sont d'abord orientés sur la promotion du parc Disneyland, dont l'émission était une contrepartie financière. Les jeunes deviendront eux des vedettes de cinéma et de télévision. Le personnage dans le parc évolua d'un simple costume, emprunté à Ice Capades, un spectacle de danse sur glace, vaguement ressemblant vers un personnage plus rond et aux proportions plus proches de celle des dessins animés. David Koenig précise que le personnage a dû être rapetissé entre ses apparitions des années 1950 et celles de 1970 et donc «joué» par des femmes de taille moyenne. Du côté de la bande dessinée, à partir de 1955, le King Features Syndicate décide d'arrêter les bandes dessinées en strip à suivre et n'accepte plus que des strips de gags. Les histoires de Mickey se poursuivent donc uniquement dans des livres ou revues. Ainsi l'éditeur italien Mondadori est obligé de commander des histoires à des auteurs italiens. Cette seule production de presse permet à Gottfredson et une multitude d'animateurs principalement américains, italiens, danois et français de concevoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui plus de 20 000 histoires et d'étendre le monde autour de Mickey. Mais, il faut rendre un hommage spécial aux dessinateurs italiens tel que Romano Scarpa et Giorgio Cavazzano qui, comme le souligne David Gerstein, ont conservé le monde créé par Gottfredson tout en le redynamisant. 1975-1999 : Une période intermédiaire Une page se tourne en 1975, avec le départ à la retraite de Gottfredson tandis qu'en 1984, Michael Eisner prend la direction de The Walt Disney Company. Un fait particulier de cette période intermédiaire dans l'histoire de la société Disney est la remise d'une étoile sur le Hollywood Walk of Fame le 18 novembre 1978 à Mickey Mouse en l'honneur de son 50 anniversaire ainsi qu'une plaque dans le Broadway Theatre (ex-''Colony Theater'') où eut lieu la première de Steamboat Willie en 1928. C'est le premier personnage animé à recevoir cette distinction. L'étoile est située au niveau du 69 Hollywood Boulevard. En 1979 Disneyland Records édite Mickey Mouse Disco, un album de musique comprenant des versions disco des classiques musicaux de Disney, et dont la promotion est assurée par une compilation de courts métrages d'animation, sorti le 25 juin 1980. Une date de renaissance pourrait être 1983 avec la sortie du film Le Noël de Mickey qui fut aussi l'occasion de présenter de nombreux personnages depuis longtemps absents à l'écran et qui coïncide avec le lancement de Disney Channel et le premier jeu vidéo de Mickey L'Apprenti Sorcier sur Atari 2600. Le 21 mai 1986, le français Claude Marin dessine le personnage de Mickey Mouse sous l'apparence d'un bébé dans la série Bébés Disney dont la publication a débuté dans le numéro 1769 du Journal de Mickey. En 1987, la chaîne de boutiques Disney Store est lancée et afin de garnir les étals, de nombreux objets à l'effigie de la souris sont édités par Disney Consumer Products. La véritable renaissance de Mickey est due à une « guerre » de studios entamée voici plusieurs décennies. Elle oppose Mickey Mouse de Disney à Bugs Bunny de Warner Bros, pour la place du personnage d'animation le plus populaire. Un moment historique du cinéma est leur présence dans le même film, le célèbre Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit réalisé par Robert Zemeckis et sorti en 1988. Warner et Disney signèrent un contrat stipulant que chacun des deux personnages devait apparaître la même durée et avoir le même temps de parole à la microseconde près. La scène de chute dans le vide entre les deux héros « tentant » d'aider Eddie Valiant est avec la scène finale, une des rares scènes avec les deux personnages. Dans la guerre, cette bataille s'achève en quelque sorte par un statu quo. En 1993, le personnage obtient un réel lieu de vie avec une maison construite dans Mickey's Toontown à Disneyland, inspirée de celle des bandes dessinées. Autour se retrouvent les maisons de Minnie, Dingo, l'arbre de Tic et Tac et un bateau appartenant à Donald. La plus récente sortie au cinéma de Mickey Mouse reste le court métrage Mickey perd la tête (1995). À partir de 1999 : Mickey sur tous les supports [[Fichier:250px-131235627247747.jpg|thumb|250px|Mickey dans Mickey, Donald, Dingo : Les Trois Mousquetaires.]] Ainsi qu'une très brève apparition dans Fantasia 2000 où il remercie de leur présence les deux chefs d'orchestre, James Levine et Leopold Stokowski après la séquence de L'Apprenti sorcier, reprise du Fantasia de 1940 et bien que Disney a annoncé la sortie d'une toute nouvelle histoire. Entre-temps, Mickey est apparu en vidéo en 1999 dans Mickey, il était une fois Noël. Depuis, il est réapparu en vidéo en 2004 dans Mickey, Donald, Dingo : Les 3 Mousquetaires, encore en animation traditionnelle, et dans Mickey, il était deux fois Noël, en animation numérique. À partir de la fin des années 1990, plusieurs séries télévisées ont pris Mickey comme vedette tel que Mickey Mouse Works (1999—2000), Disney's tous en boîte (2001—2003) et La Maison de Mickey (2006). Mickey est aussi présent, comme un personnage non visible, dans l'épisode « You Oughta Be In Toons » de la série Bonkers (1993-1995). [[Fichier:250px-Mic.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Mickey dans Mickey Mouse Works.]] Entre 1999 et 2001, Mickey est le personnage principal d'un nouveau magazine créé en Italie, MM Mickey Mouse Mystery Magazine. Il a été adapté en anglais. Cette publication en 12 parties se passe dans une autre ville que Mickeyville et possède un style narratif plus adulte. Graphiquement, il reprend le style de Gottfredson mais peut se rapprocher des comics noirs américains tel que Batman. En 2002, Mickey apparaît dans le jeu vidéo Kingdom Hearts au côté d'autres personnages de Disney mais aussi de Square Enix. En 2003, Mickey devient une peluche interactive avec Pal Mickey, qui en plus interagit avec certains éléments des parcs à thème américains de Disney (Disneyland Resort et Walt Disney World Resort), et réapparait dans Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. Aussi depuis 2004, Mickey apparaît au côté de Minnie dans le spectacle Disney Presents Pixar's The Incredibles in a Magic Kingdom Adventure de Disney on Ice. Toujours en 2004, il apparait dans le deuxième scénario du jeu Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Le jour du nouvel an 2005, Mickey a l'honneur d'être le «Grand Marshal » du Tournament of Roses à Pasadena. La même année, il est à nouveau présent dans le jeu Kingdom Hearts 2, et confirme donc sa présence dans le reste des jeux de la saga Kingdom Hearts. Une bande dessinée publiée en 2006 dans Le Journal de Mickey lui donne comme nom de baptême Michael Theodore Mouse. Le 1 juin 2010, Glénat annonce la publication en bande dessinée des œuvres complètes de Mickey Mouse et Donald Duck en 2011 et 2012 ainsi que de nouvelles histoires. Catégorie:Dossier Catégorie:Histoire de personnage